Library Inspiration (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: A trip to the library helps Jacob finally decide on a Halloween costume.


**Notes:** Wishing the HAPPIEST of happy birthdays to the one, the only ... SuperSammy! You're always there to laugh, give advice, celebrate, and commiserate. With you and Mari, I've found the best trifecta ever. One that's strong, unwavering, and full of joy. I'm grateful for the day I read _Talking in Code_ , because the rest, as they say – and as _we_ say – is history. Happy birthday, my friend. I wish you a fabulous day, week, and year. You deserve it all! Love you love you LOVE YOU!

Mari and Sammy – Thanks, as always, for the wonderful feedback. I'd call "Not it" on the costumes for next year, but deep down I kinda like it ;-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your incredible support. We're almost two and a half years into the REAL World, and we're so grateful you're still with us. Your enthusiasm is as thrilling and humbling as it was on day one.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Library Inspiration (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"But it's _important_ , Mom," Jacob said as he, Jenna, and Kaitlyn walked toward the children's area at the library. "It's the most important choice."

"I know, honey, but Halloween is less than a week away. You've gotta decide on a costume."

"Who has to decide on a costume?" the librarian Miss Kristin asked, hearing the end of their exchange from the desk.

"Jacob," Kaitlyn told her. "Everybody else has already picked. I'm going to be a cupcake."

"Of course! You are the cupcake queen after all. Those ones you made us were so yummy!"

Kaitlyn grinned proudly. "I'm making my costume myself."

"Wow! I'd love to see that when you finish."

Jenna smiled as Kaitlyn beamed, standing up straighter. "Maybe you could add a crown to your costume and really be The Cupcake Queen."

Kaitlyn's eyes brightened excitedly.

"So you don't have _any_ ideas, Jacob?" Kristin asked.

"No, I have too _many_ ideas," he said, running his hands over his face and groaning. "I can't pick."

"You could wear your bone guy costume again," Jenna suggested.

Jacob pulled his hands from his face and gasped in horror at the thought of repeating a costume.

Jenna chuckled. "Or not. It probably doesn't fit anyway."

"How about a book character?" Kristin said. "That's what I usually do."

"What are you going to be this year?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The Chicka Chicka Boom Boom tree."

Jacob's eyes widened in recognition. "I know that book!" He did a little dance in a circle as he chanted, " 'Chicka chicka boom boom, will there be enough room?' " He stopped. "How are you gonna be the Chicka Chicka Boom Boom tree?"

Kristin smiled slyly. "You'll have to come to the library on Halloween to find out."

Jacob looked at Jenna. "Can we, Mom?"

"If we have time before trick-or-treating."

"I know you like Elephant and Piggie, Jacob," Kristin said. "Maybe you could be one them."

Jacob looked excited, then pained.

Kristin winced. "Giving you another suggestion probably didn't help." She looked apologetically at Jenna. "Sorry about that."

Jenna smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Let's go grab a table, you two, and do some reading while we wait for everyone else."

"Casey's at her book club group with Grace," Jacob told Kristin. "And Dylan's at Uncle Chin's house working on his secret costume."

"Secret costume?"

"Yeah! Last year he was the Headless Horseman. It was awesome!"

"That does sound awesome. Any idea what he's going to be this year?"

"Nope," Jenna said. "But he did say we won't be able to see his head again."

"Hmm," Kristin said thoughtfully, then smiled at the kids. "Do you want to do a word before you sit down?" She picked a small white basket and shook it temptingly. "I've got Halloween stickers," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah!" Jacob said and grabbed his sister's arm. "Come on, Kaitlyn!"

After both kids had shared words for their respective grade levels and chosen stickers, Jacob asked, "When is Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve getting here?"

"When _are_ they getting here," Jenna corrected. "They should be here soon. They were working on a case."

"Catching bad guys," Jacob said, nodding approvingly. "I'll get all the Elephant and Piggie books so we're ready when they come."

At Jenna's sigh, Kristin piped up, "Hey, Jacob, have you read any of the Fly Guy books yet?"

"Fly Guy?" Jacob asked, interested.

"Here, let me show you." Kristin led them over to the early readers section and pulled out a book with a green cover. On it, a boy chased a large fly with a fly swatter.

Jacob held it with both hands and read the cover. " _Shoo, Fly Guy!_ " He looked up at the librarian.

"It's about a boy with a pet fly," she said. At his confused look, she continued, "Don't worry, that's not the boy on the cover."

"Ohh," said Jacob. " 'Cause I don't think you should chase your pet with a fly swatter."

Kristin smiled. "Me, either. No," she opened to an illustration of a brown-haired boy with a fly sitting on his finger, " _this_ is the boy. See, Fly Guy can say his name."

"Buzz!" Jacob read excitedly. "Ha! That's funny!"

"There's a bunch of Fly Guy books," Kaitlyn observed, pulling another title out. " _Fly Guy Meets Fly Girl!_ "

"And here's a good one for Halloween," Jenna said. " _Fly Guy and the Frankenfly._ "

"Can we read them all, Mom?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said. "Let's find a table." She looked at Kristin gratefully. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you," Jacob echoed.

Kristin smiled and gave Jenna a quick wink. "All part of the job. Enjoy." She looked at Jacob. "And I hope you figure out that costume soon."

Jenna sighed. "Me, too."

* * *

While Kaitlyn paged through the graphic novel _Sweaterweather & Other Short Stories_, Jacob read through the gamut of Fly Guy books and had clearly found a new favorite character.

"Fly Guy eats such gross stuff!" Jacob said.

Jenna smiled. "Just like a real fly."

"Yeah. It's awesome!"

Jenna chuckled, then leaned over and squeezed Kaitlyn's arm. "How's your book, honey?"

"I like it," Kaitlyn said, looking up. "It's mostly animal characters. But they act like people."

"I see," Jenna replied, noting the deer and mouse knitting on the cover.

"My favorite is when this cat makes food for birds so they'll give him some feathers. Then he plants them so they'll grow into wings and he can fly!"

"Lemme see!" Jacob said, leaning over.

Kaitlyn turned the book to show him, and Jenna smiled to see a familiar trio of girls headed toward them. "Hey, how was book club?"

" _So_ great," Casey said. "Ms. Betsy called this one an 'oldie but goodie.' "

"Even though it's only five years old," Grace added with a smile.

"This was the one about the horse race, right?" Jenna asked.

" _The Scorpio Races_ ," Lailah said. "They're water horses, but the race is on land."

Casey nodded excitedly. "Yeah. It's super dangerous, and Puck is the first girl to ever ride in the race."

"Did she win?" Jacob asked.

"Did who win?" Catherine asked as she, Steve, Danny, and Cody came up to the group.

"The girl in our book," Grace explained.

"She was awesome," Casey added.

"Sounds like it," Jenna said. "Maybe I'll read it."

"You totally should," Lailah said. "My mom read it. She thought it was really good."

"Speaking of your mom," Danny said, "she was pulling up as we came in."

"Okay," Lailah said. "I'll meet her outside. See you later."

A chorus of goodbyes followed her as she wheeled herself toward the main doors.

Catherine looked down at Jacob who had gotten up to give her a hug. "So, Jacob, did you decide what you're going to be for Halloween yet?"

Jacob's shoulders slumped. "Not yet."

"You know, Jake, you've never actually gone as a minion," Cody pointed out.

"That's right," Jenna agreed. "It's always on your shortlist, but you end up picking something else. Maybe this is finally the year."

"Maybe …" he said, clearly still undecided.

"Hey, Jacob, remember what you told me you were thinking about being when we played catch?" Steve asked.

Jacob thought for a minute and then said, "Oh yeah, a baseball guy!"

"One of the Cubs, you said, for Grandma Ang."

"I like their striped outfits," Kaitlyn said.

Danny grinned. "Uniforms, babe, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kaitlyn said, smiling sheepishly.

"How about Anthony Rizzo?" Jenna suggested.

"Mom likes him 'cause he apologized to the umpire," Casey explained.

Catherine smiled. "I saw that."

"Back in Game 3 with the Dodgers," Jenna said to Danny who looked curious. "He started towards first on what he thought was ball four, but the ump called it a strike so he had to come back. Not only did he say 'sorry' then, but his next at-bat, he apologized again."

"My paesan!" Danny exclaimed. "A class act."

Catherine smiled. "Nonna would definitely have approved."

"So what do you think, buddy?" Steve said to Jacob, arms folded. "How about you be a Cub for Halloween?"

"Mmm … I dunno … I have so many ideas," Jacob lamented.

"Well, let's see," Danny said, trying to give him a break from the pressure of deciding. "I know Kaitlyn is making her cupcake costume, what about you, Casey?" Danny asked. "Are you dressing up this year?"

"Rosie the riveter," Casey announced, striking the classic pose.

"Awesome," Catherine said, giving her a high-five.

"Kono even has a red handkerchief already."

"And Grace, you're dressing up as a pineapple, right?" Jenna asked.

Grace smiled brightly. "Yep. I've got a yellow dress, and I made a headband with green leaves coming out of the top."

Danny shook his head woefully. "Where did I go wrong?" He looked at Steve. "I'm sure you had something to do with this."

"Don't look at me," Steve said, holding up his hands. "This was all Gracie's brilliant idea."

Danny draped an arm over his daughter's shoulder, bringing her closer. "Well, as long as this'll be the only time I have to admit to loving a pineapple …" he finished with a grin.

"Promise," she said and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"What about you, Cody?" Catherine asked. "Are you and Jess matching costumes again?"

"Yeah, we're doing salt and pepper shakers," the teen said. "I just have to wear all black with a white P on my shirt and she's wearing all white with a black S. Pretty simple."

Steve nodded approvingly.

"And nobody knows what Dylan is doing," Danny said.

"Uncle Chin knows," Kaitlyn said. "They're making it together."

"Well, Jacob, that just leaves you …" Steve said.

"Miss Kristin suggested being a book character like Elephant or Piggie," Jenna said. "I think that's a good idea."

Jacob's eyes drifted to the books on the table and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I got a idea," he said, the smile turning into a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Cody asked. "What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint," Jacob said. "Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Books mentioned:**

 _Shoo, Fly Guy!, Fly Guy Meets Fly Girl!, and Fly Guy and Frankenfly (Fly Guy_ books), by Tedd Arnold (Cartwheel/Scholastic, 2006, 2010, 2013)

 _Sweaterweather & Other Short Stories_, by Sara Varon (First Second, 2016)

 _The Scorpio Races_ , by Maggie Stievfater (Scholastic, 2011)

* * *

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
